Laughing Fox
by Chrona4Shirotsubaki
Summary: This is a yaoi where opposites attract! GinxHana! For once a story where Gin is an almost good guy who doesn't strike too much fear in people nor rape them. Warning randomness may occur and a hybrid Gin is instore.
1. Chapter 1

_Laughing Fox_

_What creature is the most treacherious of them all? The fox naturally. The cunning sly little devil who always has the last laugh._

The wind blows a gentle breeze through the sweet smelling chery blossom trees. It was a day like no other, calm and innocent. Nothing could ruin such a beatiful evening? Wrong! Only a mischievous little trickster would dare to do so. Gin, Ichimaru Gin, a stunning silver haired fox would stir up trouble all across the land. Ah, yes such fun he could have! Such chaos he could cause about! With this in mind, with plenty of promises of excitement, he set out to the follow the smell of humans. What fun they were! 'Imma gonna 'ave a lil' fun.'

His petite feet practically soared over the ground as he dashed for trouble. If only he knew what lied ahead, but even if he knew he probably wouldn't have cared. He never actually did anyways. The only thoughts in his head were of how nice the grass felt, what he could do to cause disorder, how the humans would react, and what else he could do once his unexpected visit was over. When he arrived at his destination, he was a bit surprised at what he saw. There were five men on five horses and with two hounds. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

The leader of this pack was a terrible looking beast with long spiked hair, a scar down one eye and an eye patch on the other, and this inhuman desire to kill. Everything about him made Gin eeire of his movements. Even his horse was a mangy thing with hooves that could crush the fox to death by accidently stepping on him. To imagine what it would do if it meant to step on him. Scary. The other humans weren't so bad. There was one with blazing red hair and a strange design on his body. He was alright, though still not the kind you'd want to piss off. Another had strange orange hair and a scowl that looked like he was born with it. A loud abnoxious voice boomed, leading him to see a large man not very attractive in the least. And then out of nowhere this tiny guy who didn't belong in this picture of tough huntsmen appears from behinde a unoccupied horse.

Now there is something important about Gin is that he had never seen humans as more than play things for his amusement. They were to annoy, to tease and taunt, to anger, to trick, to just simply laugh at. However, the moment he saw this boy, that changed instantly. The boy was much smaller than the others and they obviously took advantage of this by picking on him and teasing him as he tried desperately to get on his horse. So what was it about him? Why was he so special? How frustrating. Without knowing what he was doing, Gin crept closer than he should've. The hounds noticed this and growled menacing. The men spotted him from the shine of his unique coat and raised their rifles, preparing for the chase. Well all did expcept for the boy, who had fallen off of his horse and shot his rifle in the air, frightening the horses into maddness.

With the commotion distracing everyone, Gin darted out and waited at a safe distance for them to catch up. No need to waste an oppurtunity like this. And if he played his cards right, he might be able to have that boy for himself. A soft unheard snicker mixed into the breeze as a grin spread across the fox. The huntsmen, irritated at their companion's clumsiness, follwed their dogs with the fastest horses within the region. This was their last chance of the day to catch something worth bringing home. All day they hunted in vein for a fox, but to their misfortune none had come along. And just as they were about to call it quits, this odd looking fox just happens to come right to them. Of course they weren't going to let him go without one good damn chase.

This animal was the only thing they'd have to show for for all of their work. Sure, he was unusal, but that made him all the better. They'd catch something no other has ever before! "Come on, if you call yourselves men, you'll not let this one get away!" The leader yelled louder than the hounds barking. What a terrifing voice. Gin would have to take him down a notch. Just enough that his pride was damaged. That's all. It's more fun to see them beaten down from within than anything else. But then a thought of thoughts occured to him. 'Oh, now tha' be great. So great indeed!' The fox ran faster and faster til not even the hounds could keep up. They chased him over valleys, fields, through the trees, and down hills. It went on for so long that it seemed they'd been in another time, stuck chasing after this creature forever and ever.

Then at last there came a river not too far ahead. They'd have him for sure. Or so they thought. As each and every hope came into their minds, they were quickly gone as they watched in utter shock when the fox jumped into the water. Not only did he jump into it, he swam across! The huntsmen stared dumbfoundly at the silver haired animal on the other side. Then those stares were in shock as that little jaw opened, revealing sharp gleaming teeth, and let out laughter that shook his whole entire body. It rang out loud and proud without a doubt. Then the laughter stopped. "Wha' wrong?! Ya not scaa~rred, are ya? Wha' a sight, wha' a sight. Huntsmen who are afraid of the hunt!"

If startling them to the point of insanity, he then turned into his near-human form. Now this was the grand finale. The look on their faces! Priceless. The fear was evident as they ran away with their dogs, their tails between their legs. Cowards is what they were! Cowards! Tough talk and imtaiding looks be damned! This fear wasn't rindered a single moment as Gin turned back into his fox form and now chased them. Hard on their heels came a little silver fox, laughing as he ran. "Run my gallant huntsmen, run as fast as ya can!" He cried, glee pleasant clearly. The boy who Gin had been so curious of glanced over his shoulder to see a flash of lightning bolting through the grass. This mere second caused him to loose control of his horse and fall off once again. His comrades hadn't noticed and kept going without foolishly looking back. Today's fortune really brought in the gold. Things couldn't have went as perfectly as they did if one would have planned it.

Now the true fun was about to begin. The fox stood beside the groaning boy, that famous sadistic grin growing as the little came into conciousness....

**I know, cliffhanger! But if I can get some good reviews and encouragement then I shall have more for your entertainment. Well, even if I don't get them I'll still have a chapter 2 at least just because there's not enough of (or any) none rape GinxHana. I love those two, even though they are completely different. Ah, but think of the possibilities! Pure and impure. Our foxy manipulator wants to task a sweet flower. So why not give him that oppertunity now?**


	2. The flower in the fox's mouth

**Ah, sorry for the wait! I honestly didn't expect anyone to care much for this. I'm so glad there were people who did. And I apologise for the lack of a few words from the first chapter. I got ahead of myself and didn't check it before adding it on fanfiction. Hopefully this one will be alright. Any suggests will be taken if anyone would like to have a little say so in it. I'm not entirely sure where this is heading.**

_The Flower In The Fox's Mouth_

The fox waited patiently as the boy began to be aware of his surroundings and what had happened. Needless to say he was a little slow. But it was worth the wait just to watch that lithe body shift uncomfortably on the ground, feeling an ache all over. Another pained groan, another inch that grin grew. This boy was adorable, undeniably. Even as he lay on his back in agony, he still held that innocent cuteness. His disheveld hair, little whines, slow moving limbs, and confusion gave him this submitting look. 'Hmm, how temptin', very temptin'.' Gin thought, finding it hard not to go just a bit closer to the boy. No need to be in a hurry. Patience is the key.

"Aurrrgh, huh, huh, huh... Ow" The boy whimpered, sitting up and rubbing his throbbing head. Why did this always happen to him? Just once can't something go right without him getting hurt? The unfortunate soul tried to gather his thoughts from before falling. What was he doing before the fall? Riding away.... quickly..... running from something..... the hunt over.... that siver fox..... the river... that.... that.... Realisation hit dead on like no other knowledge had ever have. He had been left behind! '.... W-with a-a-a-a... DEMON!!!' His delicate heart beated frantically as his world came crashing down.

Humans are so interesting. Gin never thought that more true than he did now, especially while watching this one in particular. The boy took one look at his sitting form and then just screamed, falling backwards. "Ello, I'm Gin, Ichimaru Gin." The little fox said as though the wail hadn't bothered him in the least. His foxy grin seemed friendly, but the way he was gave another feeling. Perhaps it's the fact he's a fox... a hybrid.... a demon? Whatever he was, the poor boy was terrified of him in every way possible. "Aw, wha' wrong, lil' one? Imma not gonna hurt ya none." A fuzzy tail swayed back and fourth happily. The summer breeze swep across the high grass, bringing with it not only a cool sensation but also the smell of the forest itself. Was it the overwhelming smells hitting him full on that made the boy feel slightly at ease? Or was it how convincing the fox sounded? "Hm?"

"Oh, uh, I'm H-Hanatarou Yamada." The boy stamppered. If possible that grin got wider. Good. Speaking pleased Gin, but now what? Should he run or stay? Would Gin chase after him and attack or just let him go? Should he even think of running? 'Oh, what I'm I going to do?! He's going to kill me if I try to escape. Maybe if I ask nicely he'll let me leave.' Yes, it was pathetic and probably not going to work, but he had to try something. "Um, Ichimaru-sama are yo-"

"Naw, Gin. It's just Gin, Hana-chan." The fox said, pleasantly firm. Formalities were so boring.

"Oh, Uh, G-Gin.... uh...."

"I told ya Imma not gonna hurt ya, so don' be afr~aid."

"I-I-I'm n-not, really. It's just, ah, just..." It was no use. Whether he tried to pretend to not be, Hanatarou was afraid like he never has been before. He sits up right on his knees to stop some of his trembling and look a little like how the others were. Strong and confident. However, those were qualities he lacked greatly.

"You lie." Gin pouted. "You're scared! I can sense it." The silver haired fox's ears dropped to the sides of his little head disappointedly and that fuzzy tail hit the ground without a sound. All that for nothing. Though what did he expect? That Hanatarou would be excited to meet the sadistic devil who frightened him and his comrades? A trace of fear would do, very much in fact. But all this? No. It simply would not do. With no idea what to do, Gin hung his head and acted upon childish habits and just pouted. He hadn't even realised that he'd turn into his almost human form, arms crossed as with his legs and head still hung low. In this strange if not awkward moment, Hana couldn't help but to notice how interesting it was to see Ichimaru like this way with that human body and face, little pointed ears rejectedly limp, and that big fluffy tail motionless. It was kind of.... cute?

A soft blush tinted his cheeks at the thought, which he could regretfully feel getting darker. Why would he think such a thing about him, the one who messed with him and his friends' minds? He was the enemy.... wasn't he? Though with that look, Gin just didn't seem like one. In fact, that lip sticking out really made him look harmless. With a 'humpth' Ichimaru decided that he was at a loss. What to do now? Not actually being around a human (especially one that he found amusing) hadn't happened before.

"Uh...Ichi- I mean, Gin, w-why did you ch-chase us?" Hantarou asked shyly, thus interuping the fox from his thoughts. What was a sulking expression turned into a mischievous one in a mere instant. Gin's head tipped to side, silver hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"Oh, I was jus' 'aving a lil' fun. Anyways, ya were chasin' meh earl~ier."

He did have a point there. They were after him, hunting him, planning on killing him. Guilt shouldn't have been on a huntsman's mind on this short of subject, but to Hanatarou it was evident. If they had gotten him this man would be no more. Were there others like him? Others that they've slain? A sickening feeling stirred uncomfortably in the flower's stomache, which made things worse. He never had killed anything yet, however his comrades had slaughtered several. It was awful to watch them do such gruelsome acts. To think that any one of those unfortunate creature could turn into a human-like form....

Gin watched curiously as his little captive began to look ill and clutched his stomache in an odd manner. His head was bowed with a slight tremor shaking his body, making him seem smaller some how.... child-like.... a hurt, confused, lost child. Was it something he said? Did he make the boy this way? Not knowing what to do, the foxy man crawled closer to him and leaned up to that distressed face. The fox licked the sweet flower on the cheek gently, almost timidly. Oh, no, he wasn't afraid of him in any way. In fact, he did so as to not frighten the poor boy any more. Hana, though not utterly horrorified, was most definently embarrassed by this harmless action.

"W-Wha... Why d-did you..."

"Jus' wanted ta." He smiled gleefully, that grin appearing less chilling than before. The boy looked up, flustered and shocked, and attempted a tiny smile. Had he been not so trusting and more suspicous, Hanatarou would've knew better than to spend another second with this unique man....

Though the innocent never do.

**Done!! Chapter 2 is finally done and I might have new ideas for the third. Not sure, though. I just love gin as a foxy man as I said before. If I could draw I'd so draw him the way I described him. Especially during that pouting scene. So cute! Well, til next time....**


	3. Kindness Appreciated in Naughty Ways

**Filler Alert! Only Cause I want the smexiness for the next. ****I'm back with chapter 3! This one might be lacking in the beginning, but will hopefully pick up at the end. XD Oh, ya know... and I feel like an idoit for not realising this earlier since I'm the writer and all.... but I never said if Gin wore any cloths or not since he went for fox to hybrid. Wow, I'm terrible at descriptions, ne?**

_Kindness Appreciated In Naughty Ways_

Once supposedly enemies, now on a friendly terms. Hana was frozen in complete shock and lost in words. The once normal fox now a mysterious creatures of no other kind, was mere inches from his face, grinning that signature grin. He was certainly a strange creature. A strange creature.... without any cloths on! The boy mentally slapped himself on the forehead for not noticing this sooner. Well, you can't possibly not notice it with Gin slightly hovering over him now could you? Hanatarou's face got unaturally red even for someone blushing and scooted back just a bit. The action was unknoweningly seen as apprehension to the other.

"Uh, wha' wrong? I didn' do anythin', did I?" Gin asks, reaching a heistant hand out towards Hana's bright red face.

"Oh, u-um.... no, it's just.... I.... I have to go home! Everyone might be worried about me. So I-"

He was cut off by the look the fox man was giving him. His eyes no longer held that gleeful slant, his smile gone, and everything else showed sadness. Gin didn't want to lose this boy, his lil' flower he'd plucked out of a dangerous thorn intanglement. But if he were to use force on him then he'd surely would detest him. That just wouldn't do. Not this time. Not with such a fragile being. "If ya leave then I be lonely." The fox said mostly in a whisper, head hung low from a failing attempt to hide another pout that was arising.

"You'll be lonely?"

A nod was all that was given as an answer. 'What should I do? If I leave then he'll be alone and the others might come after him. But I can't take him home.... can I?' Hana would feel really bad if he just left the poor silver haired fox here to be hunted by what would probably be every huntsman who heard of his friends' adventure. That truly was such a scary thing for one to endure. But he couldn't possibly hide him. He stuck out no matter what form he took. Though whatever the odds against this was, Hana just wasn't about to leave him to be killed like some worthless game.

"Wou-would you w-want to come back hom-me with me?" He asks, smiling up at the other. Gin looked at him in surpirse then excitement filled him. Before Hana could even move, Gin had tackled him, hugging him and rubbing his head in his chest.

"!!!"

"O-o-okay! Okay!" Hana was so glad that this made Gin happy, exsatic would actually be a better word. Everything would be great had the man embracing him had something on. It was.... uh... embarressing? Very much. So without considering the consequences, Hanatarou Yamada eventually prid the fox away and took him home. Ichimaru Gin- a fox-human-thing, a welcomed guest. Thankfully he had returned to his fox form to easily sneak into the small village where the flower lived in. The first thing Hana had to do was inform someone that he was back and okay so the others wouldn't go looking for him. The second was getting to his home with Gin going unnoticed. In the end it all worked out nicely. Surprisingly.

Gin didn't like the villeage. It was so dull and boring. And it smelled too much of hounds. The damned beasts. It was small with few people, which made him wonder why anyone bothered to live there anyways. Hana-chan's place was hardly considered a hut, wooden like the rests, falling apart, and bearly standing. The inside was releatively better, but not by much. When he saw that his guest was looking around quizzically, Hana felt the need to explain. "Uh, um... this is exactly a-a hunting shack if that's what you can call it. Ha ha ha. I-I-I live wi-with a friend. But since I-Ichigo wanted me to get out more, I came with him and the others to hunt." He talked so fast that it wasn't hard to tell to him things were awkward. " I didn't w-want to, however, the others re-really, uh, um...."

"Hana-chan, no worry. I unda~stand."

Hanatarou laughed uneasily, trying his best to smile when he once again noticed something he hadn't before. His fox friend was terribly dirty, despite the shine his coat had in the sun. That and the fact he seem too scrony for what age he looked, which Hana couldn't even estimate. Life in the wild had to be hard. Life in the wild being what he was must've be worse. "Uh, G-Gin... would-d you like something t-to eat?"

His starved stomache answered before he could. Gin half growled and groaned at the affender, not remembering when his last meal was. Little ears fell to the sides of his head as he avoided in vein to feel the ache that had been numbed for awhile. Hana, not being completely clueless, knew he did and motioned for him to come. There wasn't much here, but the boy thought he'd be able to make something edible. Luckly, Ichigo had been kind enough to share some of his kill from the other night. Finely cooked deer meat might make a good meal and it did indeed. Gin couldn't get it down fast enough to that poor deprived belly of his.

Hanatarou watched a tad sadly as Gin devoured the defencesless meat in giant gulps. He mande sure that he could eat as much as he wanted, that he wouldn't feel hungry later. After he was done, a bath was in order. Muddy paws weren't so much a problem as the constant scratching. Gin didn't have any complaints when the idea was mentioned. Actually he was all for it, though not for reasons the young virgin would know of. While Gin was cautious around the boy, he was still Ichimaru Gin. And Gin was anything but pure.... The bath was in an average tub filled with comforting warm water that one could just melt into. A soap bar was placed on the edge near a white wash cloth and a towl hung on a bar on the wall. Everything was nice and ready.

Gin had turned back into his other form and gotten in without heisitation. "If you need anything just call for me, okay?" Hana asked, heading towards the door. He was stopped by a small whine of protest. Looking back, he saw only Gin top half of his head sticking out from the tub. His hands gripped the side as gleaming red eyes stared at him almost beggingly. The blush from before came back as Hana couldn't help but to think how inhumanly cute those ears were patted down with water.

"Hana-chan, won't cha join meh?"

**I know this isn't like the others, but I've always been bad at the middle where explaining different places and how they got there. But the yaoiness we all love shall been in the next chapter. By then I plan on getting this back on track and having Gin's personality come out stronger. I mean come on, he's gotta have that sadistic charm that he's known by. Help with how that is to come to be is greatly needed. Usually those with animal ears and tails are the ukes, but here that just can't be. So I'm kind of at a loss. Next time is my fav for yaoi fics.... bath scenes with bubbles!!**


	4. Bubbles and Blushes

**Wow, this took so long and was harder than I thought! Sorry for the wait. My minds being distracted again with another idea, so there is diffently no for sure date for the next chappie.**

Bubbles and Blushes

"W-Wh-What!"

"I said, won't cha join meh?"

Hanatarou stared dumbfoundly at the increditable man before him, eyes as wide as saucers. "I-I-I d-don-"

"Pwease?"

Will Gin ever cease to surprise this kind flower? Hana was now in quite a predicument, falling more into uncertainty and confusion. He just couldn't say no to that face. Not when that face was innocently begging him to come to him and had little wet ears trying to perk themselves up.

"Pwetty Pwease?"

"Al-alright the-en." In the end, Hanatarou gave in much to Gin's delighted pleasure. They were both male after all.... what's the harm? He stripped off his extremely dirty huntsman outfit that had been borrowed from Renji's little brother and half reluctantly joined Gin in the bath. The water was so nice and warm, soothing every part of his worn out body. His eyes automatically closed as he let out a sound between a sigh and a moan. Behind the flower, the fox made note of every movement he made. The way his body had this slight tremble-like twitch just like the way he stuttered when speaking, the way his muscles relaxed slowly as if afraid to be off guard even for a second, the way he kept his back to him and never once looked, the way he sat awkwardly amoungst the bubbles. Gin failed at hiding an amused grin as he saw the clearly darkening pink on those adorable cheeks. With a wet cloth in hand, Gin began to carelessly scrub Hana's back while his free hand snuck itself around his waist, pulling the boy into his chest by his stomache. Hanatarou gasped in surprise, eyes snapping open, limbs waving in protest.

"Aw, Hana-chan, I jus' gonna wash ya. Ya so nice to meh." The man said, chin resting on the boy's shoulder. "Ya took meh in an' feed meh an' been so nice. I wanna return the favor. " And with that, Gin continued to wash Hana's back while the hand around his waist stayed as it was. The innocent flower calmed down and let Gin do as he wanted. No harm, right? He just was trying to show how grateful he was. That was understandable. However, what Hanatarou didn't know was the way this fox was, how he went about things, what his intentions were. A shiver passed through his body as Gin's breath ghosted across the back of his neck. He nearly jumped when a tongue slowly was going up where that breath had been. Gin no longer scrubbed his back as he used that cloth down in an aera it need not to be touching.

"A-Ah, Gin, wha-what are you doing?!" Hana asks, finding it impossible to escape the other's iron grip. A nip was placed on his ear playfully and then the fox's head nudged against his like a kitten does to one's hand when it wants to be pet.

"Hmm, jus' wanna know ya better."

"Um, this is..."

"Back out there, this is how the parents washes their lil' ones. Gotta make sure to clean ya good everywheres."

The answer was simple and not entirely one reasonable to allow the intimate act to continue,but the boy actually believed him! 'He really is trying his best in showing his appreciation. I guess I can't deny him that.' The completely typical naive virgin thought as he unknowingly allowed Gin to molest him. He saw it as his way off getting to know people. His lithe body some what relaxes into Gin's embrace, tensing up quickly every time his most sensitive spot was carressed.

'So dumbly blind, ain't he?' Was what ran through the sneaky devil's mind as he had his fun. He was flat out enjoying this! Fluffy bubbles covered any of the half hearted lewd cleaning that went on beneath the surface. Nothing too, uh, graphic happened between the two. Gin was much too smart for that. Just couldn't get ahead of himself and risk scaring his sweet boy. After a good (if not slightly perverted) bath, Hanatarou helped Gin dry off since he had helped 'clean' him. Compared to him, Gin was rather tall yet his slim form was too much for a man of his size. Hana couldn't help being worried about his health and wonder how he had taken care of himself out in the wild. How he managed through the winter was beyond him. Not to mention the dangers of the creatures and hunters constantly after him. Scars, cuts, bruises, scrapes, and other wounds showed clearly on his pale skin even in this dimly lighted room. It was hard for the boy to not feel sorry for him. Had it been him, he wouldn't have lasted a week.

Night had come sooner than usually today and both the flower and the fox was exhausted. Hanatarou had found an old brown robe someone had left and forgotten for Gin to wear and a blue tunic for himself. Since there really wasn't any room anywhere else they would have to sleep together. Again when the idea was mentioned, Gin was more than alright with it. In fact, he jumped right on the bed before Hana could explain why. " Heh, I-I guess you're okay with this....." The only response he got was a soft intake of breath. He was asleep, dead asleep the second he hit the mattress. Hana face was like O-O. "Wow, you must've been tired." With a stifled laugh, he too headed to the bed though in a less excited way. There wasn't much room, but he got in and was about to cover them up when he noticed how different his quest looked. Asleep he was no longer the strong, confident, sly fox who could take on the world, laughing at all its dangers and threats. He was the frail kit exposed to harm, weak, scared, and small. It was strange.

'I know that what I'm doing is risky and probably not the smartest thing to do.... but taking him in wasn't a mistake. I couldn't leave him out there. No matter what the challenges awaits for us, I'll try my best to protect him. No matter what I have to do to see to it.'

**Anyone liking my overly naive Hana-chan? I know he can be clueless at time, but this is like the sterotype blonde trying to figure out the obvious. Later on I'll be having he be more aware of things, though for now lets give Gin his little fun.**


	5. The mishaps of a fox is chaos

**I really had fun coming up with this one. Oh, the chaos that insues! Gotta warn ya... randomness is around every corner, literally! This time it's a nice big chappie for all the waiting ya had to do.**

_The Mishaps of a fox is chaos for those who keep it... _

_ And all those around them_

Gin walked around the little hut again, completely bored out of his mind. Hanatarou had left to get supplys and told Gin that it would be too risky if he went with him. The fox smiled thinking at how he and his wittle flower had woken up. _The first thing that Hanatarou noticed as he opened his eyes was that he was on something warm... the second was that this something was breathing! His guest had him on his chest with his arrms tightly around his small waist. Naturally this had startled him into freaking out as he usually did, yelling out in surprise and trying to get up despite the fact that the fox's arm were much too strong to allow that to happen. All Hana could do was stare wide eyed as Gin began to wake up. Unlike his boy, Ichimaru didn't seemed fazed by being in this awkward situation in the least. Instead, he just grinned that grin of his and teasingly kissed Hanatarou on the nose. "Ello, Hana-chan." Was all he said, quite calmly._

_ "U-uh, Hi, G-G-Gin...."_

_ It was so much fun embarressing him. It really was. And it was oh so very easy too. Just a lick or kiss made him blush madly all the way to his ears. After being tormented by Gin once again, Hana insisted that he had to get up, however Gin had other plans. He held on to him and brought him closer to his face, earning a nice darkening blush from the other. "Nah, I wanna stay like dis." _Yeah, that had been entertaining while it lasted. Eventually Hana had convinced him that he needed to get some food and what not. Well, actually his stomache had been the one convinced and so he reluctantly let his cuddle ball go. Now there was absolutely nothing to do. 'Hm, perhaps I'll 'ave a look 'round 'an see what this village has. But Hana-chan did say to stay.... ah, I jus' won' take that long.' And with that, Gin dropped his robe on the floor and turned into his fox form to roam the streets. Thus, the chaos began on what was a seemingly peaceful day just as every day in the life of our devious kind trickster.

Ten minutes later.... Gin walked around with excitement filling him as he saw new wonders. Humans were so smart! They made all shorts of things that made all shorts of noises that looked even more extraordinary than the next. He almost couldn't contain himself from going towards every strange contraption. Of course he stayed out of sight within the shadows, behind a barrel, under a hay bail, and where ever he could hide whenever someone turned around. All they'd see is a flash of silver and then they just went about their business, though with a confused look on their face. And a couple of times they'd even look a bit scared when they heard an untraceable snicker coming right after that flash of silver. Gin loved that the most. Nothing is more amusing than messing with humans.

After startling several innocent citizens, he noticed a certain smell in the air. It was something good and had to be food. Right here is where his stomache reminded him that he hadn't gotten to eat this moring. So with a growling belly, the foxy man followed his nose where ever it may lead him. Each step gave an even louder fierce growl which made a strong sniff come even more desperately. Soon Gin found himself in a bakery, though it was unknown to him. All that really mattered to him was where that auroma was and if it would taste as good as it smelled. However, he was paying attention to what he was doing he wouldn't have fallen off the ledge of the window he had entered in and straight into a bowel of flour. The powdery substance flew right into his sensitive nose, causing him to have a sneezing fit. Unfortunately for him, the baker heard him and came running after him with a broom, not seeing how unusal Gin actually was.

"That wasn' very nice." He muttered to himself once he had jumped out of the widow. Though the first try had been rather painful because of his sneezing he jumped into the wall. "Owie." Now his furry head ached and he still had an empty tummy. He walked on til another open window caught his attention. One that may not have had a smell to lure him in, but with the interest of finding out if that is where food could be and where no one was in to swing a broom at him. With the grace of a cat he jumped upon a wood stack to the window, inspecting it this time before going in. It was a bedroom, a child's for that child was sleeping in the bed now, rather ill with the flu. Nothing really was of any interest to the fox until he saw something on a table at the foot of the bed. Naturally his curiosity told him to hop on that table and check out this bottle with unfamilar liquid inside. A quick sniff revealed that is had strawberries in it. And Gin did like strawberries!

He tips it over by whacking it with his paw, watching in glee as the liquid spills all across the small oak table. The unsatisable beast that was Gin's stomache demands that he drinks up every last drop of the red filler. And so he takes an eager lick at it.... regretting the entire thing. 'Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck!!!' He thinks as he spits it out, groaning at the rancid taste that posioned his tongue. 'Bad idea, bad idea!!' It didn't take him long to willingly leave the room in search for something to rid him of the medicine he had foolishly taken. Tiny black feet sprinted across the dirt road as he tried to find what he desired now more than food. "Ah, yes! My wish has been granted!" Luckly for the fox, in a cozy little barn laid right in plain view a gleaming water dish. It was like the most heavenly thing he'd ever seen at the moment. He dashed into the barn, gulping the water down with great relief. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing! Well, except for the shadow that loomed over him suddently with a gruelsome rumble like thunder. Needless to say Gin froze in an instant. Slowly, ever so slowly he looked up right into the face of a terrible beast, the worst kind in his mind.... A dog!

Had anyone been there to witness this almost comical moment they would have seen our sly creature's tail fall to the ground as with his pointed ears and give a frightened smile. Then they'd se as the dog, who belonged to none other than the beastly man Gin had encountered in the forest, snarled menacingly and chase that unfortunate fox as he was trained for. It chased him around the barn, through the hay bells, and between the legs of the horeses that inhabited the barn. Gin not only had to watch out for the devil dog that wanted to use him as a chew toy, but also the giant hooves that threatened to crush to life out of him. Finally realising staying in the barn was probably going to lead to his death, he ran out of it full speed with the dog hard on his heels. As for the more than terrified hores, they stampidded into the village.

~*~

Meanwhile Hanatarou was carring bags of fresh fruit he had just bought. "Hm, I wonder if Gin likes strawberries?" The flower asked himself, walking to his next destination. Suddently everyone starts to scream and run the opposite direction of him. "Huh, what's goi- Ah!!!" Horses were lose and heading directing for him! With as much grace as a drunken monkey, Hana lunges out of their path just in the nick of time, losing two bags in the process.

~*~

Back to Gin, he had thankfull lost the dog when he jumped through another open window. (What is with him and these trouble leading windows? Seriously!) This time he ended up in a kitchen and he was definently not alone. Two teenage boy fighting over who knows what were inside, though never noticed their new guest. They did notice the barking dog outside of their window. "Hey, go shut that thing up!" One shouts as Gin hides up on a cabnet shelf behind a huge vase.

"Why the hell should I!" The other yells back, just as loudly. "You're better with mutts anyways consider all you do is bark."

"Well, at least I bite unlike a certain orange haired weakling!"

"The hell you trying to imply you red headed pineapple!"

Gin watched as the two fought with each other while the dog still bark outside. By their voices and unforgetable hair color, Gin realises that they are the two who had chased him when he met Hana-chan. How... interesting. Another important quality of Gin Ichimaru was that he was all one for revenge. And the fox always got his revenge. When the two teens had enough of the dog outside barking louder than they were, the one with blazing red hair went out to stop it. Gin wondered what he could do to mess around with them, plotting what'll send them over the edge, which would probably be anything really. 'Heh, hot-air headed punks.... I'll s' ya who's gonna chase after who.' Yeah, Ichimaru had already had his 'revenge' by scaring the hunters on that day, but in his eyes they were far from even. Plus, he wanted to 'ave some fun.

He waited until the red head was back and they both had their backs to him, Orange fiddling with something at the table with Red heading to a stand quite some distance away from him. So with both distracted, Gin took ahold of a small plant in a pot with his teeth and flug it with amazing accuratcy at Orange. It cracked right on his scowling forehead. "What the hell you think you're doing, Renji! Throwing a fricking glass pot at me!"

"Eh? I didn't throw anything at you, idoit!"

"Then how'd it connect to my head then?!"

"How the hell should I know?!" Renji went back to searching the through a stack of papers on the stand while Orange grumbled about something unintelligent. This was going to be so good! Gin sneaked to another self, picked up a wooden figurine of a bear, and flung it at Renji's head. Bang! A direct him right in the back of the head where its most sensitive too! Now this was the starting point of no return. Gin went back behind the vase as the two teens yelled at each, frustration turning to foolish anger. Whenever one would turn their back from the other, an object would hit them seemingly out of nowhere. This actually went on for quite some time. Gin was even surprised at how well he could throw stuff and then quicky hide back behine that same vase on that second self. But teenage boys never were that very observant when testosterones and rage is in their system, right?

Things were going perfectly for Gin until he accidentally knocked over the vase he was hiding behind. Afterwards, he ran under the table before the two knuckl-heads could see him. Believe it or not, this one thing out of twenty things that were broken caught their attention. Renji stops beating on Orange's head to go figure out it had fallen. 'That was a close one.' The sneaky fox thought as he watched a pair of feet starting to walk past him to where Renji was. The fun may have been over, but when has that ever stopped this fox? In fact, he was plotting on what else to do when the pair of feet tripped over the wooden bear he had throw earlier, leading to have Orange fall right infront of him. The boy groaned in pain while lifting his head to find the cause of his misfortune, staring wide eyed and speechless.

"Hey, Ichigo, get up would ya? I did help cleaning this up. Damn, why'd this have to break of all things. Ichigo!"

Ichigo didn't hear his friend. All he could concertrate on was the silver haired creature under the table. He stared. It stared. Both were in completely shocked. Gin growls with his fur standing straight up, barring sharp little teeth. And this is where the chase begins....Paniced shouts, loud curses, crashing and breaking of who knows what, and strange barking sounds came from the house as all hell broke loose from within. Ichigo and Renji, despite once being chased by this devil, tried everything they possibly could to trap the nuisance that had pulled tricks on them. About two hours went by and they still were after him. In the end, Gin jumped out a busted window that Ichigo had made by throwing a chair at him. (You have to know, Ichigo was getting really tired and desperate at that point.) Gin ran and ran and didn't dare to stop until he finally was safely inside Hana's place. He'd reconsider ever doing that again.

Hanatarou came in about ten minutes later, curious as to know if the rumors of the day's mishaps were true and that if Gin was behind it all. He wasn't happy in the least. Angery would've been a good word to describe how he felt at having been ignored, but his anger consisted of concern. Any thoughts of yelling at Gin for what he's done (though in his case that yelling would actually be just raising his voice slightly while still not sound entirely mad, but worried) are swept away by the look on the fox's face. He was irresistably adorable pouting as a fox! He had his front paw up and whimpering, letting Hana see the deep cut that was made from the glass after jumping out the broken window. "I hurt." He whines. Hanatarou just couldn't find it in his kind heart to be upset with him, even for all the trouble he had caused. With a tired sigh, Hana-chan puts down the bags of supplys and goes to aid his fox.

**Heh, that village is in for the worse, isn't it. You can take the fox from the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the fox. Oh, and if ya wondering why I called Ichigo and Renji Orange and Red, it's because Gin didn't know their names and decided to call them that until he heard them. Next time I'm thinking of having Hana take him to his real home and before that can happen, the secret of hiding Gin might become harder when all the huntsmen get in the way. Until that time, Chrona-chan.**


	6. Catch the Demon Fox!

**I have a question that I need ya to answer.**** Perhaps this should really be considered a poll... What kind of a time period should this be in? 2010 with all its technology, the good old days where new inventions were being created (like in the top of fanfiction's not allowed to be mentioned list of authors in that one's first vampire book), medieval times since that's kind of how it began in, or our loved Soul Society where we all might understand some things better?**

_Catch The Demon Fox!_

_Mischief. Mischief. Haunting all the land. Mischief. Mischief by one foxy man._

As Hanatarou laid in bed with his quest hugging him in his sleep, he thought of what he should do. Having Gin around in this small village was certainly causing problems for both him and everyone else, not to mention his friends who were probably more than freaked out by now. To think of all the chaos this one little fox caused in one single day and most had just happened in the morning! 'Perhaps it would be better to leave.' Hana thought while trying to sneak away from Gin. Of course he failed. He just sighed and almost reluctantly leaned back into the fox's chest. If he were to leave the village then maybe no one would find out that he was hiding him. Perhaps going home is the answer?

Though, how would he explain all this to Rin, his even more timid roommate? If he was terrified at meeting Ichimaru, how could Rin not be utterly petrified? It'll take a lot of convincing to get him to go along with all of this. Knowing him, he'll be how the others would be had they known. First completely against it, then afraid for him, distrusting the whole time, and finally just worried about him in general. Gin wasn't exactly the kind of person you could be comfortable around. That was proved every time he overpowered him or would get that mischeivous glint in his eyes. Actually it was quit understandable as to why anyone would be unnerved by him.

"Hm, hana-ch... so... soflikapillo... num num." Gin mumbled in his sleep as he forced Hana to his chest, trapping the boy in a very awkward position with the fox's hand slipping down to rest on the inside of his inner thigh. It wouldn't have been so bad had he not also begun to carress that thigh, stroking higher and higher...

"Ah, G-G-Gin, wake up!" Hana trys to push the older away to no avail. Soon a devious tongue licks at his neck and traces a nonexistent trail from the pulse, across his jaw line, then back down. Hanatarou squeaked when Ichimaru bit the crook of his neck, teasing the beating vein with gentle sucks. A blush was darkening every second on Hana's flustered face, though it's not like that mattered at the moment. Gin's long slim fingers found themselves cupping the boy's clothed length which in return earned a startled gasp. This was getting way too far. "Gi- ah! Hmm, w-wake..." It was no use. The fox wouldn't wake from his erotic dream. Hanatarou tried to push him away again even though he was much larger than him. His little arms proved defenceless against the trim body that now flung itself ontop of him.

Unbeknown to the poor boy, Gin was in fact awake, feigning sleep to see how this lil' flower would react. Needless to say, he was reacting lovely. Just a bit longer and he might not be able to will his body to stop. Hana's body was trembling more so than usual, his skin was deliciously heating up, whimpering squeaks sounded from his throat, and his sensitive nerves were running mad with arousal. Not even Gin's keen senses had to tell him that he was a virgin. His thrillening fear gave it away along with his awkwardness. It was hard to surpress a dark chuckle that wanted to escape from the cruel fox. Even though he was having more fun than he should have, Gin decided it was probably best to end this game... for now.

"Hmm, Morning... Hana-chan..." He yawns, pretending to just wake up and brings his hands up in Hanatarou's bed mused hair, twirling the black locks with his fingers. His usual hidden eyes peek out through his silver bangs to look with fake innocence into the panic ones he made so darkened and fearful. "Wha' wrong, lil' one? Ya face is all red and ya burning up." Gin never thought it would be so difficult to stop a smile in its tracks. Just the hint of that devious grin came into view from the tugging in the corner of his lips.

Hanatarou wasn't even sure what to say. He was a victim of sexual assult and his attacker hadn't even been awake and now was stating the obvious. Yes, of course he was blushing like crazy. How could he not? The boy never had been touched like that before. It was overwhelming! "I-I-I-I'm f-fine... really." _Not even in the slightest. _ He squirmed uncomfortably under Gin, not liking how hot his body had become. Gin did let his grin come alive, even snickering at how adorable his lovely Hana-chan was reacting.

"Aw, is ya sick?" He asks, bringing his right hand down from Hanatarou's hair to feel his forehead. "I'll make ya all better."

"N-No, I'm not si-" Hana was cut off by his own breath hitching as the fox pressed more of his weight down on his pelvis. He wanted to question how Gin was going to make him better, when the hand in his hair was pulling him up toward his face, bringing him closer... closer... closer... Those lips were just an inch apart...

"HEY HANATAROU!" Ichigo's voice boomed from the entrace, causing both of them to jump. "Where are you? We need to see you right now."

'We? Oh, no!' Poor Hana thought as he truly did panic now. From what he could hear, the others were also here. Here. In his very very small house. Here. With Gin. Though Gin was very irritated at this distraction when he almost had a taste of his sweet flower's lips, he knew he was going to have to hide. So before Hanatarou could ask him, he sifted back to his fox form and snuck under the bed just in time as the door to the bedroom opened. "Hanat- Oh, there you are." Ichigo says, completely unaware of what could have happened to his innocent friend, who also didn't know himself. "Are you just waking up?"

"O-Oh, I, well... um, yeah..." Hana says with an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

After convincing his friends that he hadn't met Gin when he had been left behind and that he hadn't seen him in the village, Hana sat guiltly between Ichigo and Ganju while they argued over what plan to catch Gin was better. Lying to everyone was hard enough. Hearing their plan to hunt Gin down was worse. Since they arrived this morning, Gin had been the topic the entire time. Zaraki was saying what a great thrill it would bring him to have Gin's head on the mantle, Renji was insisting that they get more hunters on this, Ichigo wanted nothing to do with him unless he was a threat to the people, and Ganju was just wanting to do everything Ichigo didn't want to do. Hanatarou just wanted all of this to go away. He had been quiet for the most part while the others ranted and planned, but if he didn't tell them that he was going home then he'd never get his chance.

Meanwhile, Gin was listening from the bedroom and not liking any of this. Part of him wanted to show these men who could trap who, but another part wanted to let Hana-chan fix things. The boy was turning out to be more fascinating by the day. He lied for him, covered up every little detail so that his presence wasn't know. Yes, he could have done better by not seeming like he had something to hide and panic when questioned, but the others didn't appear to pick up on this, so it was alright.

"Well, I say we just go out and don't rest until we've catched this demon." Zaraki interupts them all, silencing the entire scene. Gin frowned. 'This beast of man is becoming more an' more of a pain.'

"B-But he could be anywhere a-an-and might be too dangerous for us to handle." 'Good, Hana-chan, go ta the negative.'

"All the more reason for us to go immeditally." 'Damn.' Gin held a growl that wanted to be known and feared. He had to hold himself back from bursting into that room and giving that man a piece of his mind. Of course he knew if he did then hiding in the first place was just a waste of time. And things would't go too well for Hana-chan if the enemy of this meeting came from his bedchambers. Though it would be hilarious, it was still a bad idea so Gin didn't. "Well,'" Zaraki says in that very unnerving voice of his. "It's decided... we're going to have one hell of a fox's fur by tonight."

The fox hunt was on.


End file.
